I need a hero
by pinkpanther6412
Summary: Ok so remember when Angel was though to be dead after the doomsday bomb went off? well this story is about what would of happened if Max was in Angels place. Will the rest of the flock and Fang's gang find out the truth? Will they be able to rescue Max in time? Bad summary but please give it a chance. Also R&R please. First fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hi guys! Thus i my first fanfic so be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys this is my first fanfic so be nice plz! R&R!**

**Max p.o.v**

I angeled my wings down and quickly landed on the ground while still running. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest and i can hardley breath. The only thing that is going tbrough my head right now is get Fang, Gazzy, and Angel out safley. They all went under the pavillion to try to disarm the doomsday bombs. This doomsday group is sure suicidal. This bomb is their version of a firework show! My version of a firework show is sure as hell not this! But i guess we all have differnt opinions. Anyway, back to the subjuct at hand, I got all the people out safley so now i'm going after them. '

Faster Max faster" i kept telling myself. I had to get them out quickly! I flew underneath the pavillion and followed the dirt tunnels. After about a minute of running through the tunnels i found them still disarming bombs. The countdown said 30 seconds! Crap we need to hurry! My brain is going into overdrive. "Guys put them down, we need to get out now!" i yelled at them. "But Max, we still have 2 more" Gazzy shouted back. I shook my head at him and said "No! The pavillion is clear and we dont have time to get the rest. Now go!" I pushed them in front of me and we all run towards the exit.

Fang and Gazzy were ahead while i tried to help Angel. I looked up ahead and saw the boys exiting the tunnels. I then saw a bomb right by the exit. The countdown said 5 seconds, but me and Angel were still a good 200 feet away. There was no way we would make it! I knew i had to at least get Angel out. Right as i saw 1 on the countdown i pushed Angel through the exit. Then the bomb goes off. All hell goes loose as i am blasted back by a huge explsion of noise, heat and pain. All i remember is pain. So much pain. Then nothing but blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hi guys! i'm sorry for the couple days i didn't update. I have been really busy with school and work and just life in general! haha but here is another chapter! hope u enjoy! and thanks for the reviews guys! you guys are awesome!**

**Fang p.o.v**

I came out from under the pavillion with Gazzy right behind me. We flew up into the sky to get away from the explosion we knew would happen any second. I thougt Max and Angel were right behind us, but when I looked back they were no where to be found. Then I heard a terrified scream come from Angel and she shrieked Max's name. My blood turned ice cold and the blood drained from my face. Something must have happened. I quickly turn around, but then the pavillion exploded.

The bombs must have timed out. I could feel the heat of the explosion all the way up in the air. There were pieces of wood and metal flying everywhere. I heard Angel crying and I flew down to her. She was on the ground hugging her knees and crying with her hands covering her face. I was really confused. Angel hardley ever cries. "Angel why are you crying?" I asked. She was trembling as she looked up at me and said "M-M-Max. She saved me. S-S-She pushed me out, but she was still under there!'

I suddenly felt numb. Max was still under the pavillion when the bombs went off. No one could of possibly survived that explosion. But Max gone? Max could'nt be gone. Not my Max. No way. Maximum Ride was pretty much invincible. She can't be gone. I was in such shock that I just stood there like a statue while Angel sobbed in my arms. I barley registerd the fact that the rest of my gang, and the flock finally came over to Angel and I. They surrounded us with confused looks on their faces. The first one to speak was Nudge. "Angel why are you crying? Everyone was out of the area..We saved them all. No one got hurt." That just made Angel sob harder. Nudge had an even more confused look on her face. She then looked at me and said "Fang, what happened?" I was so hoping that I didn't have to be the one to tell them but they had the right to know. I took a shakey breath and looked at Nudge and said the 3 most terrible words I have ever said. "Max is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hi guys! sorry again i know its been a couple days, and i have ne excuse but promise i will try harder to update more often! And sorry i know that my chapters are labeled wrong but its not letting me fix it. And just to let u know the beginming of the story will follow like the book Angel but will go away from it later on! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters. All rights go to the awesome James Patterson.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Max p.o.v**

I wake up feeling like...well crap about sums it up. Although it was more like crap times a thousand. It feels like evey bone in my body has been broken. I can feel that I have burns all over my legs and arms. All my cuts and scratches hurt like hell. I feel like I'm gonna pass out again from the pain and I haven't even moved! I have a really terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I know something terrible has happened.

So many thought began to swarm in my head. Where am I? What happened and why am I here. Even though I have no idea where "here" is. Where is my flock? Are they OK? I'm hungry. All of these thought were making my bad feeling in my stomache worse. Well I better at least try to figure out where I am.

I tried to open my eyes, but even that simple action sent a wave of crushing agony to my head. My head feels like someone is trying to crush my skull with a sledge hammer. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the pain to lessen. After what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, the pain became bareable. Okay, i'm going to try this again but this time slower. I inched my eyes open a little at a time. The only thing I can really register is the too bright of lights.

The light were hurting my eyes so bad that I wanted to close them again. But instead I told myself to keep them open. I finally opened my eyes all the way. After about 30 seconds my eyes finally began to focus. I try to get out but I notice that I can't because something is holding me down. I look down and I find that I am restrained to a metal table. Wait restrained? No, no, no! There is only one place, in this whole entire universe that would do this to people. I can't be back here, I just can't! I start to panic and was starting to hyperventilate. My heart is beating so fast right now. I tried to fight against the restraints but I'm in so much pain, that it was useless. I then heard A noise coming from my right. I turn my head to look to see what made it. I saw a door open and in walked in possibly the most fowl creature who has ever walked the earth. Jeb.


	5. AN!

Hi guys! So Im wanting your opinions! I don't know if I should continue this fan fic or start another one! I have an idea for another story. So let me kow in the reviews what you guys think! Continue this one or write a differnt one! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! well since lots of people said that i should continue this story i will do just that! all the people who reviewed thank you so much! you guys are so awesome! you guys gave me the motivation to keep writing! thanks again! anyway on to the story!**

**Fang p.o.v**

Everyone is still in complete shock. No one can believe that Max is...gone. We thought she was pretty much invincible. Our tough, indestructible, fearless, loving Max. She loved us so much, that she sacrificed her own life, to save one of the flocks. We will always have a debt that we will never be able to repay.

As I took a look around at my gang and the flock, I noticed that there wasn't a single dry eye. Hell i was even crying. Me Mr. Unemotional was crying. If Max saw me right now, she would probably punch me really hard in the arm and tell me to stop crying and be a man, and give me that smile that just lit up my world. A new wave of pain and grief went through me as I thought about Max. Another couple of tears found their way down my face. Even though my gang didn't know Max that well, they knew how important she is..._was_..to me.

We were getting some weird looks from the police officers, and the firefighters that had shown up at the scene. Who could blame them? I'm pretty sure I would be giving weird looks if I saw a big huddle of dirty, banged up kids sobbing their eyes out. Angel finally raised her head and looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Fang we don't have a leader anymore..c-c-can we all join your gang?" she asked quietly. Wow. I never realized that the flock is now leaderless, so this question took me by surprise for a second. But since they still are my family and I've missed them so much I couldn't say no. "Of course Angel, you are all my family, you didn't have to ask." I replied.

She looked up with a small grateful smile and slightly nodded. Woah. I am now leader of 9 people! Dear Lord help us all, I silently said to myself. This was not going to be fun. My family now consisted of Ratchet, Holden, Kate, Star, Maya, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and me. Even though I love all my family, I feel like a huge part is missing. Max was always the reason we were a family. She held us together like glue. She kept us together through thick and thin. How am I supposed to do everything she did? I'm nothing like Max. I can't possibly take care of all of them.

No! Don't think like that, I said to myself. These kids need a leader. They need someone to take care of them. I need to step up and take action. I needed tpo take my role as leader and I needed to do it with confidence! Just like Max always did. I lifted up my head and wiped away my tears. I cleared my throat to got everyone's attention. "C'mon guys. Lets go home."

**Sorry I know that this wasn't the most interesting chapter but It had to be there for the story to move along! So bare with me! And I was wondering if you guys have any ideas what should happen in this story. I'm having a little case of writers block and if you have any suggestions please let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok here's another chappie! And thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are just so awesome! thanks for giving me the motivation to continue! You guys just make my day so much better! Thanks again! And let me know if you guus have any suggestions about what will happen in the story and if usen, you will be recongnized! **

**Max P.O.V**

"Hello Maximum", Jeb said as he walked over to me. " How are you feeling?" Really? After saving us, betraying us, and has been constantly trying to kill us, thats what he says? I thoght to myself. I turned at Jeb, forced a smile on my face, and put all the peppyness in my voice that I can handle and said " Oh I'm just wonderful Jeb, thanks for asking! How are you on this wonderful day!?" He just gave me a blank look and mutterd "obviously in a bad mood I see".

I almost burst out laughing right there! Well no duh I was in a bad mood! Instead I just rolled my eyes at him and said " you'd be in a bad mood too, if you woke up strapped to a metal tabel in this hell hole, and feeling like a stampede of elephants trampled over you."

A quick expression of guilt passed over Jeb's face, but then went back to blank, but I could still see the guilt in his eyes. Good I thought. He desrves that. "This is for your own good Maximum." Jeb said. I snorted and rolled my eyes and said " ya sure it is! Just like chocolate is good for diabetics." Jeb just sighed and started writing notes on his clipboard. They were probably something like, Max has a big attitude and is quite sarcastic. Yup that me, Maximum ride.

After a couple minutes of him writing I was getting really annoyed. What was he writing that took so long? Ugh I just want to het out of here. "Alright Jeb, wouuld you so kindly stop your doodling and answer some questions for me?" Jeb looked up at me with his eyebrow raised like he was surprised that I was asking that. "What would you like to know Maximum?" he replied.

"Well first how did I get here?" Jeb gave me a slight grin and said, "Well you pretty much set yourself up for that one. For a while we've trying to figure out a way to get you here, without your pesky flock getting in the way or trying to find you. So when we saw you fly under the pavilion to get the others we followed. We watched you talk to them and make them leave. When you turned around to leave, we hid in one of the small tunnels that branched off. We followed you all the way to the exit. We saw you push little Angel in front of you, then the bomb went off. We were wearing heavy protection suits so we didn't get hurt like you did. You were flown back from the explosion and you blacked out. We then grabbed you and snuck you out the back of the tunnel and brought you here. And Since you didn't come out from the explosion, your flock thinks that your dead" he finished with a look of triumph on his face. "Now we don't have to worry about them trying to be hero's to rescue their poor leader."

I was in such shock that I could hardly think straight. My flock thought I was dead? Did they escape? Are they freaking out because I'm not there? Is Fang taking care of them or did he leave them to fend for themselves? Oh Fang. I miss him so much. I know that he left me, twice actually, but I still miss him like crazy. I really hope that he's taking care of my flock. If they think I'm dead they're going to need him.

"Anything else you would like to know Maximum?" Jeb said interrupting my rant inside my head. Wow, when you put it like that, I sound insane! Haha insane Max. Okay, now I'm laughing at myself in my head. Get it together Max! I took a shaky breath and asked. "why am I here Jeb?" He smiled and replied "Ah, now that's an easy question to answer. It seems like many of the scientist here believe that you are failing at what you are supposed to do. You've gotten soft and are distracted by your flock. That is not the way I raised you to be. You are here so we can train you to be the perfect solider. Maximum we are going to help you complete you mission and save the world."


End file.
